Beauty In The Breakdown
by thelethalpen
Summary: It's not like they want motel rooms to be their thing. They just are. Very angst, very smut-a-rific and just good. We suck at summaries is what we are really trying to say but it's full of Faberry goodness.


The rain came down hard around her as she tore from her car towards the motel room, room number six to be exact. The text had come to her twenty minutes ago, telling her that her partner had arrived and checked them in, and to go to room six when she arrived. It didn't take much to convince her actual spouse that she need to leave for an hour, just to pick up some things and have some alone time. In the years since her days at McKinley, Quinn had done something with her life. She was still with Noah Puckerman, married at this point and they had not given up Drizzle all those years back. Things were tight while Quinn pursued her degree but Puck had been good with during the day and caring for Drizzle at night and things paid off when Quinn finally graduated. She had gotten a job teaching fourth grade English at the local elementary school. Even Puck had been promoted in that time and was the foreman with a construction company. It wasn't their dream but it was good enough for now.

Drenched by the time Quinn reached the motel door, her knuckles rapped on the door furiously until it finally opened. Greeted by brown eyes and a wide grin, Quinn stepped into the small room and her eyes glanced around. It wasn't very different from the rooms they had shared beforehand. Small, cramped, one bed and a bathroom. Shaking her head, stray water droplets hit the cheap carpet and reminded Quinn of the chill that now hit her body. Clothes weren't really needed so losing the wet ones know would not be an issue. Moving around the brunette with her, Quinn smiled briefly and stepped towards the bathroom. "I just need a minute." She told the other person, pressing her lips to their cheek in a greeting kiss before going to the small room and shutting the door.

Flipping the light on, the blonde grasped the sink, steadying herself and taking a few deep breaths. This wasn't the first time she would be cheating on Puck, and she also knew it wouldn't be the last. He was good to her, and he was a great father to Drizzle but he wasn't everything. She loved him, she went through the motions with him but it was more for Drizzle, and for her own sake that she didn't leave him. There was a part of her, standing there in that small bathroom, looking at herself that felt guilty. Quinn had sworn she would never cheat again, not after getting pregnant by Puck but this wasn't the same thing. With another deep breath, Quinn slowly stripped her shirt from her body to hand up and drive.

Back in the hotel room, Rachel Berry had found her way to the bed and sat on the edge. Her eyes remained trained on the bathroom door as she waited for the blonde to come out and rejoin her. For Rachel, she couldn't remember when this began or how but for the most part, the timeline pointed towards high school. A part of her always knew the teasing and the ridicule was more than just Quinn being the head bitch in charge but it wasn't until the scandal with Puck and the baby that Rachel figured out just how much more it was. Forcing the blonde to move in with her, Rachel began to see how Quinn looked at her, how she watched her and at some point, they crossed that line. And neither would ever think of looking back.

Rachel Berry did what she swore she would always do and she got the hell out of Lima. Julliard had offered a full ride and New York City had always been where she wanted to go. Whenever the brunette came back though, Thanksgiving, Christmas, Passover, she would somehow find herself with Quinn in an old motel just outside of town. There was some guilt involved for Rachel, knowing she was getting in the way of a family but her feelings for Quinn were too hard to resist. Sure, there were other people in New York but nothing could compare to the blonde.

As Rachel sat there she thought about all of the times in high school that she wanted to get back at Quinn for having everything that she had ever wanted. Quinn had Finn and Puck, both in love with her, while Rachel had that creepy Jacob Ben Israel always wanting to get into her pants. Rachel had to admit that she hooked up with Puck in spite of him being in love with Quinn. But things just didn't seem right. She was in love with Finn and a part of her always would be but it just wasn't right. It had been a summer afternoon it all changed, the large amount of wine they had consumed that lowered their inhibitions. It started out with a kiss and soon enough, clothes were shed and the two were passionately making love on Rachel's bedroom floor.

Hearing movement from the bathroom Rachel looked up at Quinn and bit her lip. "You look as beautiful as ever Miss Fabray." Rachel said with a childish grin as she slowly got up to greet her. Quinn blushed a tomato red as Rachel walked up to her. "Miss Berry stop trying to make it sound like I am everything that you ever wanted." Rachel put her finger on Quinn's lips and shook her head. "Just be quite Quinn. You are everything that I could dream for and even more." Before Quinn could object Rachel had already pushed her down onto the bed and was over her with her lips crushed onto Quinn's, not letting her get up.

This was the day that Rachel dreamed about all of the time, even when she was with Finn. But Finn didn't matter at this point, all that mattered right now was what was happening in this hotel room with her and Quinn. Rachel pulled away for just a second, Quinn still pinned under her. "Don't you dare think you are going to win this. I let you take advantage of me the last time, now it is my turn to take advantage of you." Quinn crossed her arms and a pout emerged on her lips. "That is not fair, because I know for a fact that you can't resist my touch." Quinn's pout quickly turned into a smirk as she ran her fingers up Rachel's legs and under her shirt touching her bare skin. Rachel gasped and a little moan escaped her lips as she felt Quinn's fingers touching her skin. Eyelids fluttered shut for a moment as the recollection of past trysts invaded her mind. "Fabray." Rachel warned, forcing her eyes to open once more, "You can't do this. I won't let you. Don't make me get out the handcuffs, because I know you can't get enough of them. If you don't get your hands off of me." Rachel kinked her eyebrow and motioned to the head board. She was only half kidding at this point. The metal cuffs hidden away in her purse beneath the bed as they spoke, "That is where your arms are going to be all night." Quinn pouted again and crossed her arms. "You don't play fair." Rachel took her shirt off and threw it behind her and leaned in close enough their lips almost touching. "No one said I ever had to play fair Quinn." Rachel kinked her eyebrow and smashed her lips once more onto Quinn's. Quinn couldn't help but to put her hands around Rachel's neck and pull her closer. Rachel's tongue ran across Quinn's lips begging for an opening and when she found one, she slid her tongue into Quinn's mouth moaning into the kiss.

Quinn moaned slightly running her hands down Rachel's back to her bra. Quinn had a lot of practice with this over the years and without looking, she took Rachel's bra off in one quick movement and threw it behind Rachel, the bra landing in the middle of Rachel's shirt. Quinn used all of her strength to push them over, as she pinned Rachel down. "Oh looks like you aren't in control." The blonde teased, "You should know by now that I get what I want when I want it." Quinn's eyebrow went upwards and arched as she put her hands on Rachel's breasts and started to massage them. "Now if you aren't a good girl I won't give you what I know you like." Rachel's face was in shock, she couldn't believe what Quinn was doing it was such a major turn on for her. Maybe it was a combination of the time apart, or just Quinn's general dirty talk but it was getting to Rachel a lot fast than it should of. "I see you like to play dirty, and you know I love it when you play dirty."

Rachel looked down and pouted. "Hey! This is not entirely fair. I'm partially naked and you are still fully clothed. You aren't getting any of me till you get undressed!" Rachel pulled away from Quinn and scooted up looking away from her. It was that perfect resemblance of the high school diva that Quinn had originally fall for that was a turn on for the blonde. Plus Rachel knew that this pissed her off but sometimes, she had to play dirty as well to get what she wanted and damn it, she wanted Quinn. Quinn did a low sexy growl and she stood up and just stripped down. "Touché Berry." Quinn said as she smirked running over to Rachel and throwing herself at her.

Rachel fell back onto the bed closing her eyes bringing Quinn with her wrapping her legs around her waist tightly pulling her closer not wanting to let go. Quinn pushed her back and kinked her eyebrow. "Someone sure did miss me." Quinn offered up a cute laugh that everyone fell in with and umpired Rachel's legs from around her waist and scooted down so her breasts were in between her legs. She leaned in and kissed up and down Rachel's stomach. Rachel's body shook with pleasure as small moans escaped her lips. As Quinn moved closer to her thighs, she began to suck leaving little dark marks all over her thighs, knowing that Rachel would kill her later but right now all that Quinn wanted was to give her pleasure. Quinn pushed Rachel's legs apart as far as she could and kinked her eyebrow. She ran her finger across her clit playfully teasing her before she leaned in and put her mouth around her clit, sucking slightly moaning a little bit causing vibrations all throughout Rachel's body. Rachel had missed everything that Quinn did to her, yes she got pleasure from Finn but there was just something about Quinn that made Rachel go wild. Feeling Quinn's mouth on her clit Rachel couldn't help but to let out a loud pleasurable moan putting her hand on Quinn's head pushing her down making her go farther. "God Quinn how I have mi-mi-missed you" Rachel said through her moans.

Without warning Rachel felt two of Quinn's fingers inside of her and that drove her wild. Rachel arched her back and moved her hips in time with Quinn's fingers. At this rate Rachel would have her way with Quinn because the way the blonde worked her fingers inside of her made her that much closer to her climax. She wanted to speak, to be the damn talkative diva she was but the words just wouldn't come as Quinn pumped into her. Looking up at Rachel, the former Cheerio kinked an eyebrow, almost surprised yet pleased with herself to force the diva speechless. Quinn picked up the pace moving her fingers in and out of Rachel, listening to the moans every time her fingers hit the inside of her walls. Rachel bit her lip trying to hold in the noises the best that she could but it only took one more time of her partner hitting that spot and her legs tensed up, back arching and a loud moan escaping from her throat. Quinn kept moving her fingers, helping Rachel ride out the waves of her climax with a smirk on her lips. Pulling out, she moved her body up to join the shorter woman and laughed "You were saying how someone missed you. I think you missed me."

Rachel chuckled as her ragged breathing returned to normal slowly. She had missed that too damn much. Rachel shook her head and pushed Quinn down; it was Rachel's turn to please Quinn. She straddled the blonde woman, moving her hips down hard, biting her lip moaning slightly. To suppress her moans she leaned down and kissed Quinn, hard and rough while continuing to grind against her. Rachel pulled away and smiled at her, scooting down her body, kissing every spot her lips could find in such short time. It was too hard to resist running a tongue out along perky pink nipples so she did, smiling at the moan that came from Quinn at that moment. Now the brunette could of busied herself with teasing and foreplay but their witty banter had been the foreplay and she knew better than anyone what the blonde was craving and needing.

Sliding down completely, Rachel got herself in position and brought Quinn's legs up over her shoulders. She leaned in and slid her tongue into her slit, running her tongue along Quinn's walls as her free hand ran from her leg to her breasts, squeezing and massaging them. Quinn's body was going wild with the touches, each spot Rachel's tongue and fingers touch, going ablaze with passion and want. It was so different than having Puck touch her, really only every having sex with him because he wanted it and he was good to her. Words were useless to her, especially when Rachel was buried so deep in. The groans and moans, along with hands tangled in brunette locks were speaking volumes for what she wanted to say. Rachel's tongue was replaced with fingers as her mouth came back from Quinn's sex. Two fingers in, Rachel moved back up Quinn's body, smashing her lips to the other woman's when she reached them. Quinn could taste herself on Rachel's lips.

A gasp came from the blonde as a third finger slide in, running against her walls before curling onto that spot. Quinn's nails dug into Rachel's back, as her hips rocked into the woman's fingers. Eyes shut tight as she could feel her orgasm coming on. It had been so damn long since a touch had made her feel this way, made her unravel. Rachel's lips were busy leaving marks on Quinn's neck but she felt the wet tear roll from her eyes and onto her own cheek. It just spurred Rachel on until she felt the blonde tighten around her and cry out in ecstasy. She held Quinn's body to her own, riding out the waves and waiting for Quinn to come down from the clear high she was on before pulling out.

The two lay in silence for a moment, Rachel cuddling into Quinn's side and shushing her as the silent tears ran. The brunette finally sat up and wiped each one away, saying nothing but offering a soft, slow kiss in return. When their lips finally parted, Quinn cupped Rachel's cheek and held her face close. "I love you." She whispered as the tears threatened to come again. Swallowing a lump in her throat, the brunette nodded and kissed the other quickly before gazing into soft gentle hazel eyes, "I love you too."

There was no point in making offers of moving in together, in actually being together. It was one thing for Quinn to sneak away from Puck whenever Rachel came to town but to leave him for her would crush him. And Drizzle wouldn't understand. She loved Puck so much and not seeing him every day would crush her little blonde one. So instead, they lay in silence, enjoying the last few moments they had before reality came crashing down. Untangling herself, Quinn stood and made her way to the bathroom saying nothing to Rachel. She dressed quickly and shut her eyes as she slide her wedding ring back on her finger. Going back into the motel room, Quinn leaned over and kissed Rachel goodbye and headed to the door, "I'll call you later."

When Quinn finally walked in the front door, Puck's eyes shifted to her and took in her appearance. Oh, he knew. He had known for some time that whenever his wife had an errand to run it meant she was going to met Rachel in some sleazy motel room and do God knows what. Upon first discovering the affair some years ago, Puck was furious and had wanted to confront her but he didn't. She came home to him. She didn't do it every week or every day. She only really did it when she could be with Rachel. The man was fully aware of the fact that he wasn't what she wanted, that raising a daughter with him wasn't her dream but Quinn did it. She came home and tried her best to love him and make him happy. So while it hurt him, Puck let it go because Quinn always came home

"Drizzle's asleep. I'm just watching this really crappy movie if you want to join me." He said to her as his eyes went back to the television. There was no point in acting like he knew where she had gone and what she had done. Making Quinn feel guilty about it would be pointless and achieve nothing but a fight that he didn't have the energy for. As the couch dipped and Quinn joined , Puck opened his body and allowed for his wife to cuddle into him.

"Have fun?" He questioned kissing the top of her head. A slight nod was his response so Puck decided not to push. "Good to have you home." He whispered with another kiss. "Good to have you home."


End file.
